User talk:Andrew1219/Archive 2
Archive 1 {| style="background:#fdf3ae;border:1px solid #716f64;padding:3px;margin:1px 2px 12px -11px;width:102.9%;" |- | style="width:0%;vertical-align:right;padding:0px 5px 0px 0px;" | A clean talkpage.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) :Yes, you can trust me. I just don't want to be an admin here. Thanks for the offer though.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 21:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I don't want my talk page protected because I can't edit it--Mr. Yummo :-) 00:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) What can you do when your a sysop? I only know a few--Mr. Yummo :-) 03:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Can you make him a Baracrute only, but keep the rollback? User:Kingdonfin What's a Baracrute? What do they do? --Mr. Yummo :-) 04:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) They can give other users rights and do some special things you will need to find out so do you want to be one? User:Kingdonfin Sure, but will I still be rollbacker too?--Mr. Yummo :-) 04:20, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes. User:Kingdonfin okay, make me one. I wonder they do? I only heard about them a couple times. --Mr. Yummo :-) 04:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Protection By any chance do you know how to protect a user page from anyone that is lower than a sycop? I just got someone messing about with my user page. I read the guide and now I am even more confused! Could you give me a hand? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Thanks mate! But can you tell me HOW one raises the protection level for one's user page incase you are not here next time? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! What next?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Why is it always so much more simple in reality! I hate tutorials! They don't make any sense! (Your probably getting exclamation-point-itus because i'm using so many!) Do you think KD will mind if I create a template for unfinished pages?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Ok, do you want me to do the level protection? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Hi Andrew1219, It is my Birthday in 8 Days! Yay! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Love it! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! hi people.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Rating How do I do that? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Um 5/5 for all of them. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! At the end of February. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Tell me page you want me to make? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Only if he does some hard work and gets high in the Top Users. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! I live in New Zealand. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Are we going to revert Daiku's edit on Mutran's page??--Merco: Sheegoth, that's not NICE! 23:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Unblock Better. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Apologies for Insulting Unbionicle Wiki Yeah, again I would like to apologise about what I said the 1st time you showed me unbionicle wiki! Its just that at 1st site it appears that the logo is a vandalised version of the BPedia logo. I only just found out what an 'un'-encyclopedia is! You might want to think of changing the logo and replacing the pictures on the main page that are the same as BPedia only 'editted' to avoid future confusion. That circle thing that BPedia adds in their welcome template could be interesting. -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! New accounts I'm wondering if you can help me. My little brother wants to create an acount but he can't. I've tryed as well but it just keeps saying "The system cannot create your acount at the moment" Do you have any tips for a little kid who is trying to sit on me shouting "Why won't it work!?!? Where's my acount?" Or is it just some server error, what do you think? I'm having come confussion still. it keeps saying the name is optional and when I click on the 'create account' button it says please fill in unfinished information next to the age thing. His birthday is 07/10/1996, do you think that will affect anything? We both share the same computer, do you think that will affect anything as well? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Also, can you add some more reviews to the 2008 Matoran? You haven't done most of those. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! 3 Things 1. remember what M1 said about his brother being unable to create an account? Well I am his little brother. 2. M1 is with me and he says "can you please turn off the protection mode on your page? Any user should be able to edit it!" I had to use M1's account as I can't edit it (It is Jollun speaking through M1's account!) 3. I REALLY apeciate you making me a rollback but I don't think I have made enough edits yet and I just want to edit here. I don't think I'm ready to take on that responsibility yet. I just want to edit here as a normal user as everyone here is an admin and I want to stand out, a single user in a sea of admins. Plus it gives this wiki a bad look if I become an admin after so few edits, it makes us seem desperate. So could you please... 'down-grade' me? Jollun speaking through [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]'s account. Hi andyroo you do remember me form BP Don't you? Master Gresh 19:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Very Good Idea, you or M1 would be 2nd in command, and assign each one of the admins jobs. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ranks Whoever makes then most edits from when I say, I will Record The info, Will I be Site Leader? I hope so. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) So, Me, Leader, M1 2nd in command and You 3rd in Command and Toalewa 4th in command. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Do you want to put that somewhere, like make a page, lets figure out jobs!!!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I will be incharge of the Help System, and also Templates, what do you wan to be incharge of, for instance spelling, Page security? Like any, your choice anyway. I will continue with the Toa Nuva. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool, I am in charge of Templates and the Help line as I said and I am also in charge of making requested pages!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Um, can we have separate pages instead of having Review instead of Talk!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 23:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC)